


(Podfic of) Reasons That Need Exploring at This Juncture

by Chef_Geekier



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Quest, Kowalski tries to figure out why he's remained in Chicago, and whether he really belongs there. Also, he and Fraser are roommates and he has the world's biggest crush on Vecchio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Reasons That Need Exploring at This Juncture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasons that need exploring at this juncture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378317) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> This is for Glass_Moments over on Livejournal, who purchased my podficcing skills in the charity auction from a few months ago. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> I've never actually seen Due South (only just managed to track down a copy of season one), so my pronunciation of a few things may be wrong. If so, I apologise.
> 
> I couldn't find a site that would let me upload the fic in one piece without paying for the privilege, so I had to cut it in half. They're each about half an hour long. Hope that doesn't interfere with people's enjoyment.
> 
> Thanks to belmanoir for allowing her fic to be recorded!

[Part One](http://www.divshare.com/download/25223101-bbf)

[Part Two](http://www.divshare.com/download/25223126-6f5)


End file.
